


It's Your Colour

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, F/M, Gift Fic, Light Bondage, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know," she purred sweetly, "I really do think green is your colour." Drabble. Written as a Christmas gift for y3llowdaisi3s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Your Colour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [y3llowdaisi3s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/y3llowdaisi3s/gifts).



> Written for y3llowdaisi3s, who requested "ron/pansy and the prompt is green"

Pansy had a danger about her that Ron admired.

He knelt in front of her, his wrists tied behind his back, and let her wind her tie around his neck.

Pansy wrapped her tie tightly, with a sort of slow care that he would not have expected from her. She was acting as if he was a baby, or maybe a porcelain doll, so carefully was she using it.

Then she pulled hard on both ends of the tie, cutting off Ron's air and making him choke.

"You know," she purred sweetly, "I really do think green is your colour."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
